diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/23 May 2018
23:29:26 <Özün_Oldun> (QA)" no shit mate 23:29:26 <Özün_Oldun> (QA)" i'm finally getting my life tofether 23:29:27 <Özün_Oldun> (QA)" *together 23:33:37 -!- MickxGold has joined Special:Chat 23:34:27 -!- MickxGold has left Special:Chat 23:36:32 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yay 23:55:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" dat good to know 00:36:22 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" <@315878818684469249> gg 00:36:30 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Oh it's 8:30 00:36:36 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Damn I forgot 00:37:31 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" This is why you don't get a job 04:43:24 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 06:21:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Hybrid" What are these spawned in the arena things? 06:24:11 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Chat joins 06:25:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Hybrid" Hi 06:49:45 <Özün_Oldun> else" Chat joins 06:49:49 <Özün_Oldun> else" I hate them 08:54:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Is that Fallen Hybrid YT? 10:27:23 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:27:40 Hello? 11:02:32 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:42:02 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 11:42:12 i am diep.io lover 11:48:04 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 11:48:06 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 12:00:27 you are one of 7000 people on earth who have blue blood﻿ 12:09:44 have alone 7000 people were blue blood? English girl Polly Neti http://beforeitsnews.com/contributor/upload/200338/images/image.jpg 12:10:45 99.9% Humans are red blood, 0.1% 7000 people are blue blood 12:12:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:46:53 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 12:56:40 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 12:56:41 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 13:25:39 Human blood is blue? 13:30:12 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:30:13 no 13:32:34 7000 people are blue blood 13:32:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:33:01 Polly Neti is ordinary girl, nosebleeding are blue 13:33:19 Hey ursuul, some people are blue blood? 13:41:51 what 13:47:12 orange pentagon new scheme edge? 13:47:35 New scheme shape edge, old scheme gray edge 14:14:15 "nosebleeding" 14:14:16 GOOD 14:14:22 I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE LIKE ME! 14:18:05 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:18:05 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:22:34 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 16:16:16 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:16:38 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:17:04 Hi. 16:19:45 heya 16:38:42 <Özün_Oldun> else" Hi 16:43:46 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:49:26 yay fighter op finally someone understands 16:49:32 booster is garbage 16:50:18 <Özün_Oldun> else" True 16:50:26 <Özün_Oldun> else" Booster is overrated 16:50:30 YAY 16:50:37 though... 16:50:50 fighter isnt my #1 tank anymore 16:50:51 <Özün_Oldun> else" icough* by masterov *cough/i 16:51:02 mastermoron 16:51:07 <Özün_Oldun> else" Lol 16:51:16 <Özün_Oldun> else" bYes/b 16:51:22 yace 16:51:48 <Özün_Oldun> else" iwhy/i isn't fighter your #1 tank tho 16:52:00 arras 16:52:04 falcon is now 16:52:15 also skimmer is very stoopid now 16:53:24 <Özün_Oldun> else" Falcon=rammer 16:53:26 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yeah 16:53:40 <Özün_Oldun> else" Skimmer 1.0>>>>>skimmer today 16:53:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" falcon IS NOT a rammer 16:54:04 <Özün_Oldun> else" How? 16:54:09 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" and skimmer now just sprays tiny bullets everywhere 16:54:16 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yeah 16:54:19 <Özün_Oldun> else" So useless 16:54:21 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" like if you wanted thaT, USE OCTO 16:54:34 actually dont octo sucks 16:56:04 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" m i right or is me rite 16:56:21 <Özün_Oldun> else" Usage method 16:56:21 <Özün_Oldun> Skimmer=Octo=Penta 16:56:21 <Özün_Oldun> How good it is 16:56:21 <Özün_Oldun> Penta>>Octo>>>>>>>Skimmer 16:56:21 <Özün_Oldun> How easy it is to use 16:56:21 <Özün_Oldun> Octo>>>Penta>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Skimmer 16:56:40 yep 16:56:54 do you know what i think 16:57:04 triple shot is a good t3 16:57:11 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" dont kill me 16:57:11 <Özün_Oldun> else" As a rammer 16:57:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" it has like 2 recoils 16:57:37 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i never use rammers 16:57:44 <Özün_Oldun> else" Triple shot sucks most of the time, but can be used as a decent rammer 16:58:07 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" no 16:58:13 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" it sux as a rammer 16:58:26 <Özün_Oldun> else" Fighter VS (u pick this tank) 16:58:37 <Özün_Oldun> else" Your choice 16:58:40 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" fight vs uhhhh 16:58:57 <Özün_Oldun> else" Any tank, any tier 16:59:23 AC 16:59:27 domni 16:59:52 <Özün_Oldun> else" Thinking 17:00:18 <Özün_Oldun> else" Ok 17:00:27 <Özün_Oldun> else" Dominator or AC 17:01:03 <Özün_Oldun> else" <@302224327464714251> r u here 17:01:07 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yes 17:01:10 <Özün_Oldun> else" Ok 17:01:14 <Özün_Oldun> else" Dom or ac 17:01:15 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" dont @ me 17:01:18 <Özün_Oldun> else" Ok 17:01:22 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" uh 17:01:24 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" AC 17:01:26 <Özün_Oldun> else" Ok 17:01:33 <Özün_Oldun> else" Let's do it 17:01:52 <Özün_Oldun> else" Health regeneration 17:01:52 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter?AC 17:01:57 <Özün_Oldun> else" Unknown 17:02:14 <Özün_Oldun> else" Health points 17:02:14 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter<<<<<< else" Body damage 17:02:37 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter<<<<<< i mean sandbox ac 17:02:51 <Özün_Oldun> else" Bullets 17:02:51 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter<<<< else" Ok 17:02:55 <Özün_Oldun> else" Then 17:03:12 <Özün_Oldun> else" Health regeneration 17:03:12 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter=AC 17:03:27 <Özün_Oldun> else" HP 17:03:27 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter=AC 17:04:04 <Özün_Oldun> else" Body damage 17:04:04 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter Bullets 17:04:04 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter else" BUT..... 17:04:21 <Özün_Oldun> else" Reload 17:04:21 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter>AC 17:04:34 <Özün_Oldun> else" Speed 17:04:34 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter>>>>>>>>>>>>AC 17:05:00 <Özün_Oldun> else" Chance of looking like a noob 17:05:00 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter<<<<<<<< else" Who would win? 17:05:13 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 17:05:23 <Özün_Oldun> else" By hit & run 17:05:32 okay 17:05:40 <Özün_Oldun> else" Now Dom? 17:05:54 diep.io/#33737336005FFCD01016 17:06:07 <Özün_Oldun> else" Can't play sry 17:06:14 <Özün_Oldun> else" :( 17:06:47 o rilly 17:07:12 fighter would lose against sandbox ac tho 17:07:36 <Özün_Oldun> else" Unless skilled 17:07:59 <Özün_Oldun> else" Reason why people play AC: They'll be noobs 4ever 17:07:59 <Özün_Oldun> Lol 17:08:10 <Özün_Oldun> else" Dom? 17:08:11 if they were equal skill 17:08:14 ac would win 17:08:18 and dom would win 17:08:28 not sure about sandbox mothership tho 17:08:36 <Özün_Oldun> else" Let's show Dom vs fighter stats 17:08:46 <Özün_Oldun> else" Then mothership 17:09:03 <Özün_Oldun> else" Health regeneration 17:09:03 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter>>Dom 17:09:17 <Özün_Oldun> else" HP 17:09:17 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter<<<<<<<<<< else" Body damage 17:09:32 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter<< if it was real the <<< would take up more then the char limit lol 17:09:46 as in hp 17:10:15 <Özün_Oldun> else" Bullets 17:10:15 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter>Gunner Dom 17:10:15 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter else" Reload 17:10:48 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter>Destroyer and trapper Dom 17:10:48 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter else" Speed 17:11:01 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter>>>>>>>>>>>>>Dom 17:11:33 <Özün_Oldun> else" Winner? 17:11:33 <Özün_Oldun> Skilled fighters can dodge the bullets, and the Dom can't do anything about it 17:11:46 <Özün_Oldun> else" After around 20 mins fighter wins 17:12:14 unless the dom goes afk 17:12:30 then the arena closes before fighter can kill it and dies to the actual ACs 17:12:43 domni has too many hps to die quickly to acs 17:12:46 <Özün_Oldun> else" Unless the player in control of the fighter is a noob the Dom wins 17:12:50 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yeah 17:12:52 10 secs max for dom to die 17:13:34 <Özün_Oldun> else" 10 secs is a while 17:13:44 yes 17:13:45 it is 17:13:56 <Özün_Oldun> else" But Doms can't run lol 17:14:55 they have more hp than fighters 17:14:58 by like 200 17:15:11 and you cant really run from acs in a sandbox arena 17:15:21 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yes 17:16:20 <Özün_Oldun> else" But in domination mode Fighter Booster and tri-angles can hide under a Dom and then run when the REAL ACs are distracted 17:16:44 we arent talking about real domnis tho 17:16:49 <Özün_Oldun> else" If timed right the ACs will never get a hit on them 17:17:30 not really 17:17:34 not in sandbox 17:21:52 <Özün_Oldun> else" I mean in other gamemodes 17:21:56 <Özün_Oldun> else" Except maze 17:23:03 there arent sandbox domnis in maze 17:26:02 <Özün_Oldun> else" Other game modes I said 17:26:35 my point exactly 17:29:58 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:30:03 yknow what i just realized 17:30:10 valve removed the tf2 grenade mechanic 17:30:18 but the models, even new ones still have grenade belts 17:30:19 the fuck 17:30:26 valve get your shit togheter 17:30:28 grenade? 17:30:32 Litterally unplayable 17:30:36 what are you going on about this time 17:43:19 WE ARE NUMBER ONE 17:43:20 OI 17:43:58 no 17:57:22 wait 17:57:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" why did the thing dissipear for a sec 18:12:08 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 18:12:09 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:52:51 Hell broke loose here. 18:54:44 it did 18:54:45 ? 21:15:23 <Özün_Oldun> else" Hi 21:24:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no 21:25:41 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Teamerz 21:25:48 <Özün_Oldun> else" Sparky 21:28:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" Fighter 21:30:44 <Özün_Oldun> else" Hi 21:31:13 <Özün_Oldun> else" Diep.io legendary fighter at your service 21:33:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" legendary fighter huh 21:35:11 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yes 21:35:16 <Özün_Oldun> else" So skilled 21:35:34 <Özün_Oldun> else" Can defeat/outrun any class 21:36:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" outrunning isnt hard 21:36:23 <Özün_Oldun> else" Fighter's for PvP 21:36:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" as for the defeating part, pretty sure classes dont matter a whole lot 21:36:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" its more about skill 21:37:12 <Özün_Oldun> else" Look 21:37:23 <Özün_Oldun> else" What's your favorite tank? 21:37:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ive debated on that for a logn time. 21:37:35 <Özün_Oldun> else" Find and read it's description 21:37:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and to this day i still dont know 21:37:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" auto gunner is definitely high on the list tho 21:39:45 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Fighters are food for me as an AG main 21:39:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" tf is an ag 21:40:19 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Automatic gunner 3000 21:40:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" k den 21:40:46 <Özün_Oldun> else" Hi sparky 21:40:58 <Özün_Oldun> else" So I was in 2TDM today 21:41:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" so fighter 21:41:23 <Özün_Oldun> else" Then I was eating everyone on the other team for breakfast 21:41:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" how good do you consider yourself 21:42:01 <Özün_Oldun> else" iToo good to be described by words/i 21:42:13 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Basically unlimited auto gunner food 21:42:19 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Thats above words 21:42:21 <Özün_Oldun> else" Lol 21:42:29 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 21:42:42 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Fighters have a natural disadvantage against auto gunner tho, its too spammy 21:42:46 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Ohai bridge bot 21:42:47 <Özün_Oldun> else" Also sparky I influence other people to try fighter 21:42:56 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I have already 21:42:59 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I like it 21:43:01 <Özün_Oldun> else" They're noobs at the great tank lol 21:43:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" wanna know what i influence other people to do 21:43:14 <Özün_Oldun> else" What 21:43:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" die 21:43:16 <Özün_Oldun> else" Then 21:43:18 <Özün_Oldun> else" Lol 21:43:19 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" The side cannons are just too annoying to use against anything that goes reasonably fst 21:43:22 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ._. 21:43:35 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" And on my places I find lots of things that go fst 21:43:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yeah a lot of tanks go fat 21:43:55 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Lol 21:44:08 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Fast? Fst? Fat? 21:44:09 <Özün_Oldun> else" Guess what the SLOWEST tank in diep is 21:44:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i'd say dominator 21:57:51 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 22:01:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" .-. 22:01:48 yay its back 22:01:54 after sparky BUSTED IT 22:02:04 <Özün_Oldun> else" Look at off topic plz 22:02:08 <Özün_Oldun> else" Meme 22:02:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" no go away 22:02:33 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" falcon<< named BOSS" more like 22:02:39 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yay 22:03:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" falcon>>>>>>>>>>garbage-fighter 22:03:11 <Özün_Oldun> else" The triple twin IS THE ILLUMINATI 22:03:16 <Özün_Oldun> else" NOPE 22:04:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" no 22:04:09 <Özün_Oldun> else" Kinda malfunctioning Falcon<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< named BOSS" the illuminati are just a prop 22:04:27 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" the triangles will take over 22:04:33 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i play anti idle the game shut up 22:04:49 <Özün_Oldun> else" Stare into its eyes 22:05:27 <Özün_Oldun> else" What do u think 22:06:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" eyes? 22:06:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hmmmmmm 22:06:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" HMMMMMM 22:06:15 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" eyeS? 22:06:15 <Özün_Oldun> else" Green dot=eye 22:06:20 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" plural? 22:06:30 <Özün_Oldun> else" Just 1 eye ok 22:06:51 <Özün_Oldun> else" Falcon named BOSS" overtrapper>fighter 22:07:55 <Özün_Oldun> else" Fighter>>>>>(Rocketeer×Booster×Hybrid×God×Heaven² 22:08:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" in that case 22:09:02 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" triple shot>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> (1000000 more >s) ....>>>>>>> (Rocketeer×Booster×Hybrid×God×Heaven²×Rest of universe⁴) 22:10:05 <Özün_Oldun> else" ( triple shot>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> (1000000 more >s) ....>>>>>>> (Rocketeer×Booster×Hybrid×God×Heaven²×Rest of universe⁴))<<<<(∞ more <<<<< else" Fighter= Ursuul×∞ 22:11:04 <Özün_Oldun> else" Fighter=me×1 22:11:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" so what ur saying is that ursuul infinitely sucks? 22:11:12 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" and that you suck? 22:11:14 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" rude 22:11:32 <Özün_Oldun> else" Nothing is comparable to fighter 22:11:39 <Özün_Oldun> else" That's what I'm saying 22:11:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yeah 22:11:53 <Özün_Oldun> else" And I'm a fighter so it's just ×1 22:12:09 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" its impossible for anything to be anywhere near as bad as fighter 22:12:19 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" so nothing can compare to it except another fighter 22:12:30 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" or maybe 2 boosters 22:12:41 <Özün_Oldun> else" WARNING 22:12:52 <Özün_Oldun> else" NOT GATE DETECTED 22:13:04 <Özün_Oldun> else" Means everything u said is inversed 22:13:34 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Is the bot online? 22:13:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" you mean the not gate happens after you said that the not gate is detected 22:13:54 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" so that means you are inverted 22:14:06 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Is the mother fucking chat bridge online 22:14:11 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yes 22:14:11 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Yes or no 22:14:14 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Thank you 22:14:19 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Continue your convo 22:14:31 <Özün_Oldun> else" Not gate reverted me to what I'm saying 22:14:36 <Özün_Oldun> else" Normally 22:14:43 <Özün_Oldun> else" Anyway 22:14:47 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" no u 22:16:11 <Özün_Oldun> else" Fighter=(Falcon×you×Ursuul³×Captain Hayden⁴×God²×Rest of universe²²²×∞) 22:16:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" stop not gating urself 22:16:45 <Özün_Oldun> else" I have no not gates 22:17:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" (2 mins ago) fighter=trash: not gatew detected the next thing i say is false fighters are good 22:17:58 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 22:18:07 <Özün_Oldun> else" I have cleared ALL not gates ok 22:18:11 <Özün_Oldun> else" Now 22:18:33 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" omg grav plays terraria 22:18:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Reconfigure" 22:18:59 <Özün_Oldun> else" Fighter=(Falcon⁴⁴⁴⁴⁴×you⁴³¹³×Ursuul²¹¹³×Captain Hayden⁴⁴×God²×Rest of universe³²²²×∞) 22:19:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" bosss 22:19:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" how do u not know that 22:19:27 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i do 22:19:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" now i do 22:19:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" how did u not know befor 22:19:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" e 22:20:12 <Özün_Oldun> else" Fighter=(Falcon⁴⁴⁴⁴⁴×you⁴³¹³×Ursuul²¹¹³×Captain Hayden⁴⁴×God²×Rest of universe³²²²×All diep.io bosses⁴⁴⁴⁴⁴⁴⁴×∞²) 22:20:22 <Özün_Oldun> else" Oof took a while 22:21:01 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i thought you said you would stop using not gates 22:21:03 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" you lied 22:21:26 <Özün_Oldun> else" I'm not using any gates 22:21:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" also boss since when did u stop fighting 22:23:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" liar liar iinsert something that rhihmes here in these... asteriskiars?/i 22:23:14 <Özün_Oldun> else" Lol 22:23:19 <Özün_Oldun> else" Fighter=(Falcon⁴⁴⁴⁴⁴×you⁴³¹³×Ursuul²¹¹³×Captain Hayden⁴⁴×God²×Rest of universe³²²²×∞) 22:23:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" no u 22:23:26 <Özün_Oldun> else" No not gatees 22:28:08 <Özün_Oldun> else" No gates at al 22:28:11 <Özün_Oldun> else" All 22:28:15 <Özün_Oldun> else" Gate free 22:28:19 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" What are gates 22:28:40 <Özün_Oldun> else" like a NOT gate, AND gate or OR gate 22:28:59 <Özün_Oldun> else" There's XOR, NOR, NAND and XNOR too 22:29:04 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" This is making me lose braincells. I'm out 22:29:33 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" logic gates m8 22:29:37 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" noob 22:29:54 <Özün_Oldun> else" Lol 22:30:13 <Özün_Oldun> else" Captain Hayden....... 22:30:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" how about bill gates instead 22:30:18 <Özün_Oldun> else" Lol 22:30:28 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" how about shut up temz instead 22:30:34 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" so care to explain about uhhh 22:30:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" why ive heard some people calling zathsu zathus again? 22:31:02 <Özün_Oldun> else" Not me 22:32:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and how about no 22:32:14 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" why not 22:32:16 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" pls explain 22:32:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i changed my mine dont shut up 22:32:27 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" mind 22:32:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" cos i dont want to 23:01:30 -!- Agentant78 has joined Special:Chat 23:01:46 so how does this work? 23:03:07 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" like this 23:08:48 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:10:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" It’s not complicated 23:45:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yeah 23:46:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" nothing cumplicated 2018 05 23